Golden Harvest
by Embers N Ashes
Summary: Under the summer sun, a young woman with a gift meets a strange man. She did not realize that she had stumbled upon the heir of the Seelie Court. Her world is about to be turned upside down, for once you catch a fae's interest, it's hard to shake. Naruhina and minor Sasusaku.


**Okay, I know I should probably not start another story when I just posted the first chapter of Moon Rise. But this story has been stuck in my head (along with many others) and what's worse it will be a series. What am I getting myself into! Also sorry for the sucky summary. **

**I do not own Naruto, all characters belong to Kishi. **

* * *

Golden Harvest

Prologue

* * *

Upon a stormy December night, a child's wails resounded from within a slumbering house. The babe's howls merging with the wind's roar, as it hit against the brick and the panels. Almost as if it was trying to rescue the defenseless babe from whatever was tormenting it. Inside the small dwelling resided a huddled couple upon the carpet floor. Their eyes glued to a mysterious woman in white holding a small bundle in her arms above them. The woman's skin was fair and her dark long hair fluttered behind her even if there was no gust of wind. Her eyes, an unusual shade, unnaturally pale lavender.

She stared down at the couple with a gentle smile, hoping that the shocked man and woman would know she meant no harm. With one arm still holding the babe snuggling to her chest, she reached out to the mother. Beckoning the woman to come forward. "You wished for a child," She stated softly, her eyes straying from the couple for a moment to look upon the now calming babe.

"How did you- " the woman started, but upon looking on the woman once more grew quite. The woman was bewitching, and the woman noticed how the air was thick with power. This woman was not human.

"Yes I longed for a child," The woman muttered softly, unsure of what the woman's intent was. She slowly rose, batting away her husband's hands as he tried to pull her back into his protective embrace. The woman approached the woman in white, and as she drew closer she marveled how beautiful the cooing child was.

The mortal woman felt a soft hand on her arm, guiding it to touch the small child's head. "Then I will grant your wish."

The woman's gaze snapped away from the child, and locked on the dark haired woman's face. The woman smiled before transferring the babe into the shocked woman's arms. The husband approached them, his eyes glued to the gurgling child, a thing that he thought he would never have.

"This child is a special one," the woman in white stated fondly, her hand raising to stroke the baby's cheek. "Little Hinata is not like any normal child. Guard her well. Love her as you would your own." She paused her eyes filling with brief sorrow before it was dispelled by another gentle smile. "Be there for her when she needs you. That is all that I ask of you."

"Thank you," the man whispers. His voice light with unhidden joy and happiness.

"We will watch over her," the new mother promises, her eyes taking in the babe in her arms, a soft hum escaping her lips as she began to rock the baby to sleep.

"But I must warn you," the words of the unearthly woman make the two humans turn to her once more. "On the eve of her eighteenth birthday she must return to the realm of the fae. Use the years you have with her wisely."

The couple's eyes widen as the woman approaches them once more. The fae casts one last look to her daughter before disappearing, leaving the couple awe struck in her wake.

"Dear?" The woman asks, her voice breathless. Her question underneath her words was easily read.

"We will raise her, just like we would our own." He answered. His eyes trained on the spot in which the fae woman had once stood. "We will not speak of this night to anyone."

The woman only nodded and looked upon the baby once more. The child was fast asleep. "Hinata… it's a beautiful name."

The man only nodded. His eyes fully taking in the child, almost as if he believed he was dreaming. The spent the rest of the night watching the child slumber, almost afraid that if they fell asleep they would wake to find it all a dream.

Little did they know, that the woman was still watching, her form lingering by the window. Her lips moved, in a chant, and the air around her surged. The couple would not remember this night, nor would they remember her. The only evidence of her visit would be the small child. The little girl who would have to return to her realm once the time comes. The fae smiled sadly as she watched the small family. She will miss her daughter dearly, but hopes that someday she could see her again.


End file.
